


Screwdrivers

by meme_fucker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral sole survivor - Freeform, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_fucker/pseuds/meme_fucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really noticed it until now. Whenever you were buying supplies, or talking to someone, or even setting up camp, you never really figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwdrivers

You never really noticed it until now. Whenever you were buying supplies, or talking to someone, or even setting up camp, you never really figured it out.

 

The first time you saw him messing around with his unfleshed hand was when you were trading with a caravan. All he was doing was moving the fingers and holding them in his other hand. You originally thought it bothered him that there wasn't any skin on that hand. 

"Is something wrong?" Your voice startled Nick. "Huh? What do you mean?" You pointed at his hand, "You were messing with your hand." He stuttered out a response. "Ah, it's nothing. Just a couple of loose screws," He laughed it off and kissed your cheek. You didn't push the subject.

 

The second time was when you were asking some settlers about recent events. Nick took a screwdriver from a nearby shelf and started tweaking with his metallic hand once more. After you finished up, he returned the screwdriver to the shelf. Walking away from the settlement, you asked him, "Even more loose screws, huh?" Nick sighed and nodded. "You should really get that fixed," You told him. "Yeah, why don't we head over to the synth doctor right now? They might be closed though; not a lot of synths get patched up there," His retort earned him a light punch on the shoulder.

 

The third time you were lighting a campfire in an old hardware store. Nick grabbed an screwdriver from a countertop and was fiddling with his hand once more. "That must be a pain in the ass," You sighed. He glanced up at you before answering, "It is, but it's better than my hand falling apart." He was having a hard time tightening a screw in the palm of his hand. You stood up and walked over to him. "Here, let me help you."

You began tightening the loose screws, completely focused on the job at hand. "Why don't you just carry a screwdriver with you?" You didn't look up at him. "Do normal people carry screwdrivers wherever they go?" Nick scoffed. "Okay, you got me there."

You looked up from his hand to see him staring at you. He was much closer than you originally anticipated. You could feel heat rise to your cheeks, "I-Is there something on my face, or...?" Nick laughed as he hugged you. "No, you're just adorable when you're all focused like that." You made a noise of disagreement as he kissed your cheek. "Yeah, whatever."

He kissed your cheek again and smiled at you, "I should loosen those screws more often."

**Author's Note:**

> I GAVE NICK LIKE 75 SCREWDRIVERS


End file.
